Date Night Brawl of Love
by kuwayukifan91
Summary: It was their first official date until some punks from Kuwabara's past catches up to him...


**Hello there! I've been in the middle of a crappy brain fart, but I finally got a good one, I'd say! Thanks everyone for favoring and reviewing my stories! I appreciate it all! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters.**

 _Date Night Brawl of Love_

"How did you like that game, Yukina?" Kuwabara smiled wildly as they both walked out of the arcade. Yukina was still giggling happily from playing a dance game. He raised a thumbs up with a proud smile, "You got a good score, better than most first timers, too!"

"It was definitely tiring, but it was a lot of fun." Yukina smiled back, "I hope to come back to that game again someday soon." She looked at the clock that was sitting on the attendant's desk; it was getting late.

Kuwabara looked at his watch, nodding, "Yeah, we can come back as many times as you want." As they started to walk back home, Kuwabara sighed, "Let's head home or my sister will be pissed if I got you out here so late, and you know how she is, sadly."

Yukina laughed kindly, "She is your sister; she is supposed to worry about you. Treasure that as much as possible, Kazuma."

He then looked over in shock, "N-no, I'm not saying anything bad by that, I was just playing around, you see! I know she cares!" nervously laughing.

'Damn it, now I sound ungrateful for a sibling I'm lucky to have to someone that is missing theirs!' he thought, mentally slapping himself.

Yukina shook her head, laughing, "I know you were just kidding around, Kazuma, please don't think I am offended in any way. I know human siblings don't always agree, it's the same with demons as well as far as I know."

He let out a sigh of relief, "That's good." He looked down towards her as they kept walking, Yukina pointing out the neon signs on the building, looking impressed. He exhaled contently, it was the best time he had with Yukina, even though he usually say that about any time her spent with Yukina, but tonight was a distinct case of a different matter.

Kuwabara started taking her out on a night on the town at least twice a week, starting with some window shopping or going to for a walk around town, then a dinner at a little fancy sushi place, and spending the last few hours they had arcade hopping before Shizuru would call Kuwabara's phone and berate him for having Yukina out so late.

It was a busy night on the streets, filled with high schoolers and young adult couples at the shops and entertainment areas. Just perfect on a weekend of free time and smiles.

Yukina was very thrilled with the karaoke and dancing games, making Kuwabara impressed. It was her first try at video games, and after some explanations on how it all worked, Yukina wanted to try.

Kuwabara was blown away with her delicate voice, bring her up to a high score. Yukina was also amazing on the dance game, matching the character's movements in exact precision. He didn't think she was going to be so good at playing a video games at first, but then again, she always surprised him; he didn't mind that one bit, it made him fall for her more.

He smiled widely, she really was enjoying being with him, looking so beautiful and cheerfully smiling. It was all he ever wanted to do for the longest time and now, it became true to him. But was very curious if Yukina actually felt the same about him, and hopefully, tonight would show her that he does want to be more than just a friend to her.

Yukina looked around, seeing a human couple, a male and female, coming in the front of them. They were happily laughing together, and quickly, Yukina seen the girl's arm wrap around the male's arm. He joyously blushed along with the girl, who was giggling, holding on to him tight as they walked by them.

Kuwabara felt a sudden tug on his right arm, he looked over to see Yukina curled her arm around his, smiling happily, "Is this what a date is, Kazuma?"

Kuwabara was as red as a tomato, grinning nervously, "I-It c-can be…if you want to…"

"Do you consider it a date?" she asked sweetly.

"I do." Kuwabara answered straight forward, yet flustering under the pressure of the question.

"Good!" She smiled, tugging his arm tighter to her side, leaning her head on his shoulder, "So will I!"

Kuwabara shrieked highly, 'YES! She agreed! Our first official date! This is going so well with my plan!' he thought whilst smiling at Yukina's cute laughter. She looked so happy, and he was proud to provide such a feeling to the woman he found himself so close with for so long.

After a while, as they were walking further away from the downtown area, he realized the local park nearby was a quicker way of going home instead of going all around the block.

He nudged her elbow with his, smiling when she looked up at him, curiously, "Hey, do you wanna go to take a walk through the park? It's a short cut to our house anyway and it's a great scenic route. The moon is over the pond right now."

She nodded, "Oh yes, let's do so! The moon is very pretty tonight, so we should be able to see it closer."

As she went on continuing on with tonight's fun filled events, Kuwabara couldn't be more than happy to see Yukina laughing and enjoying herself with him.

Everything was in the works to lead up to a private moment between them and no distractions, all thanks to a book.

He grinned at himself, proud of coming this far as the conversation replayed in his mind.

 _A few hours ago, on this gloomy afternoon, Yukina was in the living room, curling her legs under herself in a state of comfort, reading a romance novel while Kuwabara was next to her on the couch, laughing as he watched one of his favorite action-comedy movies. It was raining out, so they decided to just hang around the house and entertain themselves while Shizuru was out._

 _Kuwabara went to grab the remote that was between them, but with his face glued to the television, he didn't realize where his hand drifted off. He suddenly felt a soft texture of flesh as he gripped. He then traced his arm down to Yukina's left leg. They both stared at his hand and then met each other's gaze._

 _He gasped, pulling his hand away immediately and blushed shyly, "Sorry! I didn't mean to, I over reached the remote, I swear!"_

 _Yukina smiled sweetly, giggling, "Kazuma, please do not worry, it was just an accident, I know you did not mean to."_

 _Kuwabara sighed in relief, smiling, "That's good! I was just making sure." As he grabbed the remote quickly and started to turn the volume up a little._

 _He turned to her, seeing her focus back on her book, her eye brows raised._

" _What's wrong, sweetie?"Kuwabara asked, she looked like she had a question in her mind._

 _Yukina closed her book, looking at the cover, "I…I'm beginning to see how love and romance are treated here in the Human World."_

 _Kuwabara listened carefully with a wide grin, "You get it now?! Really?!"_

 _She nodded, "According to human social habits, it is typically of the male to ask to court the female on fun dates in order to sense compatibility to find a suitable mate that fits their liking, that's the romance. Nonetheless, the idea of love for humans is an emotion of having deep affection for someone they find special."_

" _Well…yeah, something like that, I guess." He chuckled._

 _She looked to him with a smile, "I assume I am getting the understanding at least, correct?"_

 _Kuwabara paused the movie, turning to her, grinning, "You got it perfectly, sweetheart." He placed his right hand on top of hers, caressing her soft skin. Yukina looked at his action taking place, finally grasping the concept in a 'ah ha!' moment._

" _Love is a strong, positive emotion based on affection…" she spoke softly, looking towards their hands combined._

 _She rose her head slowly, looking at Kuwabara, who was also staring back at her in her rose red colored irises. He looked at her with sincere longing and good intent. Yukina sensed he was about to say something. He blushed as he adjusted his position, leaning in towards her, kindly smiling and spoke;_

" _I-I can take you out on a date….only if you want to!" he nervously spoke with a quiver in his voice._

 _Her eyes opened wide at the sudden question, "On an actual date?"_

 _He nodded, "I'll take care of everything, and I can promise you a good time. At least you can get an idea of how a human courtship works. And maybe, you'll see why I am very much interested on having you as my girlfriend."_

 _Kuwabara took a big gulp down his throat, waiting on Yukina reply. She stared at him for a few seconds silently, which to him seemed like forever, before she gleefully answered, "Yes, let's go on a date, Kazuma."_

" _Really?" He exclaimed loudly, nearly knocking himself off the couch._

 _She took his hand, reaching to steady him, giggling tenderly, "I would love to!"_

 _Kuwabara laughed loudly, "Alright! I swear you'll have the best time ever, sweetie, you'll see! I'll pay for everything, only thing you gotta do is just enjoy yourself! We can go out later on tonight if you like?" He grabbed both of her hands, making her shriek in astonishment, his face as red as ever. Yukina giggled lightly, nodding. She then sat her book on the glass table before her, then resting her head on his shoulder._

 _This was the first closest and longest amount of physical connection she ever had with him aside from the average hug. He had wished for years for Yukina to cuddle like this with him, and finally, the wait ended. . It through Kuwabara off guard for a moment as he watched her cuddle him, but then he relaxed, grinning big as they continued with the movie in quiet yet satisfied silence, enjoying each other's close contact._

"Kazuma, look!" Yukina called, pointing to the big brightness of the moon above, "It's so wonderful!"

She took off laughing as he walked over, admiring her fondness for such a sight.

She ran to the little bridge that reached over the pond and on to the other side of the exit towards the railing of the bridge. She leaned on it, seeing her reflection upon the water with the bright yellow-white light of the moon's mirror image.

"I will never get tired of coming here." Yukina smiled to the sky as Kuwabara met up with her, placing both hands on the railing beside her. He looked up with her and had to admit that it was indeed beautiful.

"It's so tranquil here at this time." She said, "It reminds me of the ponds we have back at home. But it was always snowing and the seeing the moon was very rare if it were not for the frequent snow storms. Snow is beautiful, but flowers, trees, and leaves do not grow. This world has more than one season, and I like them all."

Yukina then closed her eyes, feeling the shine of the moon's light on her, then turned to Kazuma, grinning, "I'm very happy we came through this way. I really had a good time tonight."

He chuckled lightly as he smiled back, "I did too! I'm pleased that you enjoyed yourself as I did!"

The moon was full and close to the atmosphere, shining brightly in the water. Kuwabara looked around, realizing it was only them in the park. The sound of crickets and some chirping made the soundtrack of nature. The street lamps lit the dark, wooded park, but there wasn't much reaching towards where they were.

It was fine by Kuwabara. Actually, it was perfect for what he was about to do. He watched as her red eyes gleamed in the moonlight, her soft skin glowed in the shine. He loved the sleeveless white dress she had on; she truly looked more goddess-like in his mind. She belonged on a high pedestal in his eyes.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and blushed hard, trying to psych himself up,

'Okay, Kuwabara, you can do this! Just be honest and sincere! Make it clear to her!'

"Y-Yukina…" he spoke softly, "I-I…Uh…."

She turned up towards his eyes, "Yes?"

Kuwabara's redness spread throughout his face as his body warmed up, "Y-you look very beautiful, as you always do…."

Yukina blushed a bit, then smiled sweetly, making him nervous, "Thank you, Kazuma. That was very nice of you to say so."

He gulped again before clearing his throat, "I-I really enjoy seeing you smiling like this. It's my wish to try to make you this happy as much as possible."

He took her hands into this, making Yukina gasp quickly.

His confidence started to build as he continued, "I would do anything you ask of me. I'll do my very best to keep you smiling, I promise. You're incredible, kindhearted and gorgeous. And I always have had strong feelings for you. No one compares to you and I don't want just any girl by my side unless it's you because… I believe we are supposed to be together."

Yukina blushed, 'Oh, is this…?'

"I'm saying all of this because, Yukina…" he stopped just before he continued, "Will you-"

"Hey! What's this clown doin' here?" said a deep male voice coming closer. They heard footsteps approaching them.

"Hehe! Kuwabara!" Said another male voice in a more gruff tone, "And he's with a girl!"

"Whattaya know? The freak can get a girl alone with him!" a third male voice was heard, this one was gruffer than the last two. "And a cute one at that!"

Kuwabara turned around, then growled at them in anger as Yukina looked around his body, suddenly becoming frightened. She knew Kuwabara must have known them and it sounded like trouble was coming.

They were faced with three high school punks, one had brown haired pompadour, the other had red colored hair, just like Kuwabara but his hair was in a ponytail. The third one stepped up a few feet away to Kuwabara, a taller boy who looked older and was a bit more muscular than Kuwabara was, bearing a scar on his left cheek.

To Yukina, the older boy looked to be the leader, and given his tall and strong features, she believed she was right.

"Um, K-Kazuma?" She felt Kuwabara shield her behind his body with his arm stretched.

"Yukina, stay behind me." Kuwabara growled angrily, "I know these punks, and they aren't what we call 'neighborly'."

He turned his head slightly behind him while keeping an eye on the other three boys, "When I tell you to run, go straight home and I'll be there soon. We aren't that far, so keep running."

He then turned his attention to the boys, demanding, "I don't want any problems, so I'm asking you guys for tonight to leave us be."

"Aw, don't be like that, Kuwabara." He said as his two cronies laughed wickedly, "We just wanna say hi to her. Maybe she would like to ditch a loser such as yourself and come hang with us for a while? We'll need some cash too, so hand over whatever you got and we won't have to beat you to the ground."

Kuwabara growled but felt Yukina grip his hand tight, seeing the worry on her face. She shook her head, "Kazuma…don't, please…I-I'm scared…"

He felt her anxiousness kick in, but he kept his cool as the three started to close in. He didn't really want to fight, especially not tonight. It was their first official date, a special memory he wanted to treasure with her.

She felt his spirit energy rise, and then seen his face filled with wrath and annoyance.

He took off his jean jacket and threw it aside, smirking, "I truly don't wanna fight, but if anyone plans to hurt Yukina, then I have no choice. I gave you all a chance to leave."

"Kazuma-!"

"Go, Yukina!"

She remained frozen in fear for Kuwabara.

He smirked as his back remained turned to her, "It's been nearly three years since I last had a fight in general. I know you seen me fight, but I don't want you to see this. I don't wanna see you get hurt."

He then turned to her, smiling, "Anyone but you, Yukina…"

She felt tears from on the edge of her eyes. Her heart beat ran faster, fight or flight took over. She felt helpless.

Yukina knew that he was very much capable of defending himself against these humans who didn't have the past Kuwabara had. But why was she so scared for him? She seen him fight demons and creatures of amazing strength that can run many circles around these boys but something deep down, made her worry about him more than usual.

She couldn't put a name for it, but this feeling was beyond caring about his safety. He was fighting for her…was this the love she had read about in her novel?

As the boys started to surround Kuwabara, Yukina backed away in horror, reaching to the exit off the bridge upon the other side to a path out of the park.

The long haired boy threw the first punch into Kuwabara's jaw, causing him to be stunned for a little bit, but when he caught his balance, he threw a right hook in revenge, watching him fall to the ground.

"RUN! NOW!" He turned to Yukina and shouted. The brown hair boy placed a kick to Kuwabara's ribs, making him teal over for a moment, then returned with a upper cut to his jaw, making him fly backwards and on to the ground.

Yukina gasped harshly with tears in her eyes as she ran off, the trail of Hiruseki stones forming and falling.

Kuwabara watched as she ran, his own heart sank seeing her so hurt with tears. He then felt a hard punch to his stomach, making him kneel over. He cringed in pain, lowering his head as he hissed between his teeth.

"Ha! You aren't so tough anymore ever since you went to that fancy high school and started becoming the study nerd. You changed, and now you got some hot little thing on your arm. You must be sitting on the highest horse ever." The older boy scoffed as Kuwabara held his stomach in pain. He walked up to Kuwabara, "You think you're better than us now? I'll mess that face up so bad, little miss thing will reject you and come runnin' to a man like me in a heartbeat"

The sound of laughter arisen from Kuwabara, when he suddenly stood up and grabbed the older boy by his shirt collar. His eyes were very serious and affirmed, scaring away the two henchmen out of the park, leaving their leader shaking in his shoes to deal with a now pissed off Kuwabara.

"Just because I'm not fighting anymore and trying to improve my life, it doesn't mean I stopped training. I train to protect my friends, especially for her." He then gave a confident grin, "There are three things you need to know." Kuwabara growled.

"ONE!"

He punched the boy in the nose, causing blood to flow down and unto his own shirt, "Her name is Yukina! And she sure as hell wants nothing to do with you jerks!"

"O-Okay, man!" he begged, muffling in pain, "I get it!"

"TWO!"

A punch to the right of his face, groaning again in pain.

"She is MY girl! Anyone who plans to harm her or disrespect her as you idiots did will have to deal with me! You're not a real man if this is how you treat women!"

"I'm sorry! I really am! I won't ask her or any women out ever again if that makes you happy, just please let me go! I can't feel my face anymore!"

"And the third one is just for me! You interrupted my confessions of love to her!"

The last punch Kuwabara delivered had the last bit of rage as he made a wide swing and connected to the left, causing him to fly back and scrape across the ground. He cried as he touched his bruised and bloodied face, then suddenly fainted.

Kuwabara picked up jean jacket from the grass, when he seen a drop of blood land on the collar. He touched his lip, it had been a little bloody and swollen a little from the punch earlier, but nothing an ice pack can fix. He spat out the little amount of blood, then started to run off the bridge and leave through the entrance in hopes that Yukina made it home without more problems.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled when he made it through the door.

"Up here!" Shizuru yelled from upstairs. Kuwabara kicked off his shoes and ran up, jumping a few stairs to the hallway and into Yukina's room, seeing her cry as Shizuru was comforting her.

"Yukina told me everything." she said as she placed her hand on Yukina's back, "You did a good job, baby bro."

Kuwabara sighed sadly, he didn't like seeing her cry, "Yukina, its ok, I'm back."

She looked up with wet eyes, sniffling, seeing him with scrapes and busted bottom lip. He smiled kindly her, "Are you ok?"

Yukina nodded, then without warning, she leapt off of her bed and ran to hug him tight, wrapping her arms around him, sobbing in his abdomen. She clenched his shirt tight in her hands.

He looked down to her, petting the back of her hair with his free arm wrapped around her back to her shoulder, holding her close to him. Shizuru stood up, walking past Kuwabara, patting him on the shoulder, "I'll give you some space. She was very scared for you, Kazuma. Try to be gentle." And she closed the door behind her.

He turned his attention back to Yukina, who stopped sobbing and held her head up to face him. They stared for a while, then hugged once again, this one was tighter and lingered in contact.

Kuwabara then felt bold enough to do something he never had the heart to do so before, but for Yukina, he wanted to prove himself to her.

He cupped her chin in his hand, making her look at him. They both blushed heavily in each other's view. Yukina started to slowly close her eyes, as did Kuwabara, when he felt her soft lips on his bruised ones. They meshed perfectly, sending waves down Yukina's spin, feelings she never had before. Kuwabara's stomach flipped around. In his mind, he was jumping for joy as he felt Yukina snake her hand up and rest on the left side of his face, caressing him.

When they pulled back, they both smiled in silence, with Kuwabara chuckling nervously, while still holding on to each other.

"So I take it you feel better now?" he asked kindly.

She nodded happily, "I do, now that I know you came back."

Kuwbara nuzzled his nose against hers, "You know I will always come back to you, right?"

She laughed sweetly, "Of course I do. And Kazuma?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled, her eyes on the verge of tears again, "I think I know what love is now. I now understand what you did was in the act of love to protect me." Yukina gleamed, "I love you very much, Kazuma."

Kuwabara felt like he could shout at the top of his lungs in happiness, but he knew his sister would get pissed, "I love you too, Yukina, more than anything in all three worlds."

She smiled as she laid her head on his chest, "I know you were just defending us and I thank you for it, but don't worry me like that ever again."

Kuwabara kissed her forehead, holding her tight around her waist, "I won't, I promise."


End file.
